Friends Forever
by Lady Ryoko
Summary: COMPLETE! Songfic to Vitamin C's Friends Forever in first chapter and Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon in second chapter. The Shicon Jewel is complete, so what will Kagome do now? My first songfic! rr
1. Friends Forever

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, and she does a really great job with it. And Vitamin C owns the song "Friends Forever." 

Friends Forever

__

So we talked all night about the rest of our lives/ Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

It had been three days since they had defeated Naraku and restored the Shicon Jewel, and Kagome still wasn't sure what she was going to do when they got back to Kaede's village. She didn't want to leave her friends, but ever since she had gone through the Bone Eater's well, she had wanted to be a normal girl. _Well, now's your chance,_ a voice in the back of her head said bitterly. The day after their quest had been completed, they had stayed up all night talking about the future. Miroku, with his newly restored hand, wanted to go on exorcising bad spirits like he had done for a long time, but, to everyone's surprise, he had asked Sango to marry him. And even more surprising, she had said yes. Inuyasha and Shippo, though, had even less of a plan than Kagome. Inuyasha was a little unsure about using the jewel to become a full demon. Kagome could tell, even though he didn't say anything about it to anyone. And Shippo had absolutely nowhere to go, except maybe to live with Kaede until he grew up.

__

I keep thinking times will never change/ Keep on thinking things will always be the same/ But when we leave this year we won't be coming back/ No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

It was night. Shippo and Miroku had fallen asleep, Inuyasha was in a nearby tree being the lookout, and Kagome and Sango were sitting next to each other near the fire. "It's hard to believe that we've defeated Naraku and that I'll be going home soon. I mean, I'll go through the well and this time I might never come back," Kagome said after a while. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. Everything is changing. I mean, I'm going to be married soon," Sango said back, getting a little bit faint and starry-eyed when she thought about Miroku. Kagome noticed and sighed. She had looked like that a lot lately. 

__

And if you got something that you need to say/ You better say it right now/ Cause you don't have another day/ Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know if she could. _I love you, Inuyasha._ She knew she had better figure out what to do soon, or she wouldn't have the chance to say anything. She needed more time to sort this out, but there wasn't much more time. "Everything is just moving so fast, you know?" Kagome looked at Sango, who answered, "I know. But there isn't any way to slow down time."

__

These memories are playing like a film without sound/ I keep on thinking of that night in June/ Didn't know much of love but it came too soon

Kagome barely heard her. She was seeing the years that she had spent here. She saw herself being pulled through the well, saw when she took the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest, saw when she had met Shippo and Miroku and Sango, saw all the times when the situation had looked hopeless and Inuyasha had saved her. She saw all the times Inuyasha had talked to her alone. She also saw one night in a field only a month ago when Inuyasha and herself were talking about something, she couldn't remember what, and Inuyashea had kissed her. But she hadn't been as sure about the way she felt then, and had pushed him away. He never said anything about it after that, and she was knew that he hated her now. She didn't blame him, either.

__

And there was me and you when we got real blue/ We'd stay at home talking on the telephone/ We'd get so excited and get so scared/ Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

Kagome wished that she hadn't pushed him away. Before it had happened, they had always been there for each other. They talked about everything from the weather to life and why it had treated them, especially Inuyasha, the way it had. She could still talk to Sango, but it wasn't quite the same.

__

And this is how it feels…/ As we go on, we remember/ All the times we had together/ And as our lives change/ Come whatever/ We will still be friends forever

__

Sango. Kagome shifted her attention to the girl sitting next to her. She couldn't think about Inuyasha. Not right now. Sango was her best friend. Sure, she had her friends at home, but they hadn't been there all the times that Sango had, and she felt like she couldn't talk to them about anything important anymore. But no matter what happened, Kagome was sure that her and Sango would be friends forever.

__

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money/ When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?/ Will we still remember everything we learned in school/ Still be trying to break every single rule?/ Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?/ Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

"What will happen to everyone?" Kagome sudddenly asked Sango. "Soon I'll graduate high school and go to college. Then I'll get a job and before I know it I'll be raising a family. And speaking of raising families, will I ever even see you and Miroku's children?" Sango thought for a moment, then said, "Well, you could stay here." _Yeah, I could do that, couldn't I,_ Kagome thought, but then she shook her head. There was so much that she would be missing out on if she went back, but if Inuyasha didn't want her, she didn't see the point in staying. It would be too painful. "I understand. But if you do decide to stay, remember that Miroku and I will always have a place for you." "I know, Sango. I know."

__

I keep- kepp thinking that it's not goodbye/ Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

Kagome didn't want to think of it as goodbye. Goodbye was too final. This was her one chance to be normal again._ After all, that's all you've ever wanted, isn't it?_ Said that same bitter voice. _Will you shut the hell up?! _She yelled inside her head. _Of course it's not! I want Inuyasha, too! _The voice said,_ Ah, but you can't have both, can you?_ And Kagome said back, _I don't care. I still want Inuyasha and I always will. If he wanted me to stay, I would. But we both know that he doesn't, so just leave me alone, damn it! _The voice stopped taking, but it was still there, waiting in the back of her mind for her to let her guard down so that he could annoy her again. (A/N- No, Kagome is not schizophrenic.)

__

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?/ Can we survive it out there?/ Can we make it somehow?/ I guess I thought that this would never end/ And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Would she still think the same way and care about the same people? She didn't think so. After all, it's hard to be in love with someone who you'll never see again because they have been dead for a few hundred years, although she loved him enough that anything was possible. Could she even live without this place? She had never thought about what would happen if their goal was reached. All of them had grown up so much since it had started. She wasn't the little girl who had gone through the well anymore. 

__

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round/ Will these memories fade when I leave this town/ I keep- kepp thinking that it's not goodbye/ Keep on thinking it's our time to fly

Suddenly she saw what could happen to her in the future on the other side of the well. She saw herself a few years older thinking about Sango and Inuyasha and Shippo and Miroku and all the other people and things here and only living in and for the past. But then she saw another version of the future where she was rich and successful and everything that people usually think brings happiness. But she wasn't happy and she never even thought about her days with all her friends here in what would be the past once she went back through the well. She didn't know which was worse, although she thought probably the second one. No, this wasn't goodbye. It couldn't be. She would leave, and then it would be-

What would it be then? Kagome knew the answer. Nothing, that's what.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N-*Sniff, sniff, sob, sob* I always tear up when I hear that song, and plus the story was sad. Okay, I'm fine now. I didn't plan on making it a romance, but the story didn't listen to me. I hope it's not too sappy and sad, but most of my stories will be funny, so I had to do this to make up for it. Oh, read my other fic, Kagome's Strange Era! Anyways, I hope you like this, because I rewrote it three times before I decided it was okay. So, you know how it works. If you review I'll write either a second chapter or a sequel. Also tell me which one you want me to do in your review, if you want one at all. I'm clueless about what you want if you don't review, so help me out!

-Lady Ryoko


	2. Everything You Want

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, and "Everything You Want" belongs to Vertical Horizon. So basically, I own nothing.

Everything You Want

__

Somewhere there's speaking/ It's already coming in/ Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

"So have you decided yet?" Miroku asked.

"Decided what?" Kagome asked, confused. It was early the next morning, and she couldn't figure out what Miroku was talking about. 

"About whether you will stay or leave," Shippo said, answering for Miroku.

__

You never could get it/ Unless you were fed it/ Now you're here and you don't know why

The events of the last few days flooded into her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head to try to get the images to fade. "Oh, that," she said, try to make it seem like it didn't matter to her. "Yeah, I thought about it."

Everyone leaned closer. "And…?"

"And I've decided that it would be better for everyone if I left."

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day they reached Kaede's village. Kagome said goodbye to everyone. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku cried, although Miroku insisted that he just had something in his eye. 

Kagome didn't cry, even though she desperately needed to. She wanted to be strong for her friends. Kagome had hoped that Inuyasha would beg her to stay, in which case she would have in a heartbeat. Inuyasha noticed her staring at him and whispered so that no one could hear, "What are you looking at? Why don't you just go back to your own time and leave me alone."

Kagome took one last look back at her friends, closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing, and jumped into the well, never to return.

When she got back across, she finally cried. _Inuyasha hates me. _Her heart silently broke. After a while, she climbed up out of the well. Then, before she could stop herself, she threw the jewel back in and watched it disappear.

________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha stared at the well. Just a few seconds ago, he had seen the jewel materialize at the bottom. He took a deep breath, then said, "She's really gone this time, isn't she?"

"Yes," Sango answered. She was trying to stop crying but failing miserably. 

________________________________________________________________________________

__

But under skinned knees and the skid marks/ Past the places where you used to learn/ You howl and listen/ Listen and wait for the/ Echoes of angels who won't return

Later, after everyone had gone away from the well, Inuyasha jumped down and picked up the jewel. He was about to climb out when suddenly he realized that the well was taking him through! Why was that happening? But he didn't have time to think about it for very long, because he was suddenly in a different time.

Inuyasha didn't know for sure what was going on until a breeze blew toward him and he smelled _her_ scent. He was overjoyed, until he caught the smell of tears mixed in with. Kagome had been crying, and Inuyasha hadn't been there to comfort her.

He knew what he had to do. He would go find her.

Inuyasha knew where she was, too. He quietly snuck over to her house and looked in the window. Kagome was sitting on the couch.

Inuyasha was about to run in and hug her, when he saw someone walk over to the couch and sit down. As Inuyasha watched, he leaned in closer and kissed her. Inuyasha saw her kiss back, and he ran as fast as he could back to the well.

________________________________________________________________________________

__

He's everything you want/ He's everything you need/ He's everything inside of you/ That you wish you could be/ He says all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ But he means nothing to you/ And you don't know why

Hojo sat down by Kagome. He was there because she had called and asked if he wanted to watch a movie that she had bought. He had, of course, said yes. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back for a second, then stopped. 

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I just don't like you as much as you like me," Kagome said.

"Why not? Do you like someone else?"

"No, it's not that," Kagome lied, "We can still be friends, though."

"Um, yeah, okay, I'd rather just be friends, too," Hojo said, although of course he didn't mean it for a second.

________________________________________________________________________________

__

You're waiting for someone/ To put you together/ You're waiting for someone to push you away/ There's always another wound to discover/ There's always something more you wish he'd say

Inuyasha got through the well and kept running. He wanted to get away from everything that he had seen, but it wasn't that easy. _How can she love someone else when I love her so much?_ he thought as he dodged trees. _If only I had told her sooner._ _She was probably thinking about him when we were in that field. Why did I say that to her before she left? I'm such an idiot. I can't believe what I told her before she left._

__

Of course she doesn't love you. She never did. After all, you kissed her and she pushed you away, said a voice just as bitter as the one in Kagome's head. _Now that you're rid of her you can have Kikyo and no on will try to make you feel guilty._

But I don't want Kikyo. I want Kagome. Anyway, what are you doing in my head? Inuyasha asked. _I didn't say you could be there, so leave before I get really angry! _The voice, fearing for its life, left him alone. (A/N- Inuyasha isn't schizophrenic either.)

________________________________________________________________________________

After that day, Inuyasha went back every night to see her, although she never saw him. This had been going on for about a month when it happened.

The Higurashi family had just finished eating dinner. Inuyasha had watched the entire time and was just about to leave when the back door opened. Kagome came out holding a trash bag. She was heading toward the incinerator to burn the trash when she saw Inuyasha. She dropped the bag and ran to him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

__

But you'll just sit tight/ And watch it unwind/ It's only what you're asking for/ And you'll be just right/ With all of your time/ It's only what you're waiting for

"I missed you," said Inuyasha.

"I missed you too."

Inuyasha remembered what he had seen that first night and asked, "Then why were you kissing that guy?"

"What guy?" Kagome asked. She thought, then added, "Oh you mean Hojo a month ago?"

"I guess."

__

Out of the island/ Into the highway/ Past the places where you might have turned/ You never did notice/ But you still hide away/ The anger of angels who won't return

She explained about what had happened. "You mean you don't like him?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed. "Of course not. I love you." She covered her mouth, but it was too late. She had already said it. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. "You do?" Kagome nodded, embarrassed.

Then, to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well that's good because I love you too."

__

I am everything you want/ I am everything you need/ I am everything inside of you/ That you wish you could be/ I say all the right things/ At exactly the right time/ But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why/ And I don't know why, why I don't know

They just stared at each other. Then they hugged. Kagome wasn't sure if she would go with him or not, and Inuyasha still didn't know if he would use the jewel to become a full demon, but they would work that out later. Right now it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was the present.

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- This story is officially complete! But review anyway, because it will make me update my other story(s) sooner. BTW, I did not, I repeat, DID NOT copy off of AnimeA-Zluver's fic. It is just a coincidence that they are so much alike. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Long live the fluff!

-Lady Ryoko 


End file.
